Duchess of Dragons
by FriedMarshmallow
Summary: When a high elven noble named Anastasia disapproves of her arranged marriage; her dreams of entering the College of Winterhold seemed to have shattered before her very eyes as the shocking news hit her so suddenly. The decision of the seemingly fitting name, "Rose" and the aid of a knife, to cut the hair of her new self, Rose sets off to Skyrim, but things don't go as planned..
1. Chapter 1

A fist landed with a thud on to the oaken table, Anastasia, screamed as her mother carelessly sipped her bloody wine,

"Why do I have to!?" she asked, furious at her mother; as the duchess' emerald eyes opened and glared into her daughter's dark amber ones, she spoke;

"It is so because every high elven girl of Noble blood must marry at a young age, it is tradition!"

Anastasia's eyes began to fill with tears, "I don't care for tradition!" she stood up from her chair, "What about Lily, she's older why can't you give her to a dirty old creep?!" Her mother's patience wore thin as her daughter continued to protest her fate;

"Anastasia Machiavelli!" the older duchess' eyes widened as the string of her patience seemed to snap as her daughter argued with the experience noble lady, "I do not care for how you feel about this, the engagement will occur tomorrow, you will marry the Grand-Duke of Dusk, whether you like it or not!" with that, the hotheaded mother and duchess, glided out of the room, leaving poor Anastasia to her despised fate..

* * *

><p>She felt like crying within the garden of roses in the midnight, her sapphire dress had been dirtied long ago when she came here all those hours after the argument with her mother, it had only been today that the news of her decided engagement had hit her like a ton of bricks, she did her best to hide the bitter tears from her mother, but even then, some made their way out of her amber eyes.<p>

Letting the rain soak her, she gazed at the rose, "the most beautiful and reddest one of all of our vast garden, Anastasia," her father's voice echoed in her head, his white hair becoming vague in her memory, she shared his ashened hair, "the only thing I like about myself," she would often muse, stroking it, she hated her pointed nose, her "disgusting" and "dull" eyes, she often complained about her pasty and sickly looking skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! so this was the new and (hopefully) better story I mentioned in the review section of tale of a mage, I hope this was a good enough introduction, and forgive me for any sloppyness (over here in the land of leprechauns it's a quarter to ten, and I'm TIRED) another thing is that I'm sorry I was not on for a few weeks, I was studying and doing my exams, so not alot of time to focus on my stories for you guys. Anyway I look forward to continue this story for you and I hope you enjoy it :D. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The little transparent tear drops plopped into the cloudy grey puddle, she loved rain, but even now it did not seem to cheer her up. The little girl from ten years ago would be dreaming of being the greatest mage who ever lived, exploring the distant terrains of the divines vast garden they called Nirn, until her and her loyal companions reached the edge of the world itself, but now those dreams were crushed, crushed by the unknown covenant of power between two families of nobility.

"Why me?" the young duchess wept into her drenched skirt, "Why not my cousin, Lily?"

Confusion and denial swelled within the young girl's heart as it crippled with those very words of her cold mother,

"You will marry the Grand-duke of Dusk!"

That very quote, may even hunt her nightmares tonight.

* * *

><p>"My lady? My lady!"<p>

The young servant of the Machiavelli house hold, ran screaming to the butler; a tall, dark haired high elven man, turned his head to the sprinting servant,

"Sebastian!"

She cried out to him, stopping the frustrated servant, he knelt down in front her and calmly whispered,

"What's the matter?"

With that the servant cried out, (louder than expected)

"The duchess, Anastasia is missing!"

* * *

><p>The butler opened the door to Anastasia's mother's chamber, Lily was there with her, Sebastian wore a sympathetic expression, and solemnly uttered,<p>

"Duchess Anastasia Machiavelli... is missing..."

The stab of lost struck her, as she collapsed on to the carpeted floor, she sobbed so loud that the cooks in the kitchen two floors below them were startled by the unexpected wail. Lily shooed the butler away to tend to her grieving Aunt. The engagement was now off with out the grand-duke not knowing, but she didn't care about that now. After only just ten happy years with her husband and their only child, she was widowed, she only had her precious little Anastasia to give all of her love to, but now...

_She was alone again._

"Guards check her chambers, now!"

after the Duchess her self, barked orders at the golden armoured guards, the marched up to her room to gather evidence of her disappearance. They were expecting to tip the room upside down, but once they swung open the door, an eagle eyed soldier spotted a note on the vanity, picking the parchment up, he read it...

* * *

><p><strong>S'up :P <strong>

**that was the second chapter of Duchess of Dragons, I hoped you enjoyed it, I apologise for the shortness though... (Damn you writer's block #shakes fist#) **

**But as always, constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
